The Humans Secret of Doom
by Mixceny
Summary: "My Tallest, it is my greatest regret to inform you that I will be resigning from my status as an Invader for the empire." Three months had passed since that day, the day Zim had called to announce his resignation as an Invader. "I don't want to destroy them," He decided after a long moment, "I want to find out what they are hiding and use it to our advantage." OC, ZaDF, No Ships
1. Defected Red

"My Tallest, it is my greatest regret to inform you that I will be resigning from my status as an Invader for the empire."

Three months had passed since that day, the day Zim had called to announce his resignation as an Invader.

Celebration had happened for the first month. Zim was finally gone! Maybe not dead, but he was no longer a threat to the Empire. No more annoying calls, no more Gir or filthy humans learning about their technology. Just the sweet bliss of silence and freedom from the tiny defect.

The second month went as normal, the Tallests focusing on invading the galaxy. Zim was still in the back of their mind, but it just stayed there. The lingering curiosity of why didn't seem to bother them. He was gone after all, right? No more troubles among the Empire.

Then the third month came around, and it started to bother them. Yes, he was a putrid little defect, but why did he lose his loyalty to his missions, as well as his Tallest? What was so valuable on Earth that had captured the tiny Irken's attention?

* * *

Red sighed, making his way down a small corridor in The Massive. He would usually spend some of his time roaming around, making sure everything was in place. Sure, he could laze around like Purple, eating snacks and observing the Invaders doing their dirty work, but he knew better than to give his followers time to stray. Even one Irken out of place could spell disaster, so he made sure that nobody was away from their post for more than moments at a time.

Steel doors in front of him opened, revealing one of the primary nurseries. Blue walls coated in cabinets with faces of varying colours and emotions to signal how far in development each smeet was. The floor was made of a destruct-proof glass, showing the silver and blue tubes and wires that contained the power to keep the nursery functioning, as well as the tubes that supplied the nutrients their bodies required as developing smeetlings. A large metal arm protruded from the center on the room, coated in a deep blue paint. It had two claw-like fingers to grasp and break the tubes for when the smeets were developed. The room overall was dark to help keep the small smeets from being frightened at "birth."

Honestly, he had no reason to be in there beyond boredom. In Red's mind though, boredom was a good enough reason to be there, right? After all, he was Tallest! He made his way over to the large claw, disabling it temporarily and finding a small hover lift nearby. Sure, he could levitate, but not high enough to reach any of the higher up cabinets.

On occasion, he would help bring the smeets to life. He swore to himself it was out of boredom, after all, he was a Tallest, and he had nothing better to do. He flew up as one of the grey, blank faces turned green, meaning the frail smeet inside was ready to become a member of Irken society. It was a floating unconscious child, curled into a ball, eyes closed. It was inside a green liquid that, if less transparent, would be extremely easy to hide inside.

With little force, he dropped the test-tube on the ground, watching as it shattered into pieces. The small smeet sprawled onto the floor, body lightly twitching to signal life. Red couldn't hold back a small smile, the small creature looked so precious. Wait...Precious? What was he thinking?! He shook his head swiftly, floating down and picking up the unconscious child. He made his way to the back of the room, pulling a cabinet that had a Pak inside labeled, "Invader Feef." Red chuckled at the lettering, they did have an interesting way with their names. He lifted the Pak, silver with three large orange circles on it. Orange...Interesting, he must have genetics from Invader Ure, currently invader planet Spleck.

He grabbed a laser that was placed by the Pak, carefully zapping two holes in the back of the smeet, to ensure easy fusing with the spine and the Pak. Sliding the small backpack-like device over the holes, it immediately latched on. It made a low humming noise as it began processing it's information into the small body in front of him. Large orange eyes flew open as he wiggled his body around to face his superior. Bug-eyed orange orbs looked up at Red, small hands reaching up.

It only took one small phrase to make him smile, and remind him of what he has managed to keep behind closed doors. The same reason he couldn't being himself to just kill Zim, and the reason he did tend to show some empathy towards his kind.

"I wuv you, Tallest Wred!"

Red chuckled, hugging the small Irken close. He might never see the small creature again, but it didn't mean he didn't care for just this one moment, "And I you, smeet invader Feef." The small child giggled under him, and Red turned to a small chute in the back of the room. It was the first place Irken newborns went so they could get their specific data processed and confirmed to be safe. Naturally, it has it's faults,but it works sufficiently enough. "Take care of yourself, little one." He mumbled as he slid the smeet down.

The Tallest let out a sigh, walking over and closing the cabinets, and turning on the arm. Nobody knew of his whereabouts here, and he intended on keeping it that way. He closed his eyes, taking a breath. Remember, you're an Irken Invader. You've killed many and rule the empire.

You. Don't. Feel. Anything.

He walked out of the room, thinking about how he got this way. One mistake can ruin everything...

* * *

He was a smiling young smeet - An invader in training! He was one of the few that actually had formed a companionship with another Irken, named Purple. Nobody really knows why they became so close, but they seemed to bond very quickly, Purple almost entirely depending on Red. He didn't mind it though, it meant he had an extra pair of arms when trying to invade.

Irken's play was very rough, punching and kicking and calling each other names. For a smeet, that was simply a mutual bond, as well as a fight to prove their worthiness of invading. Under close observation, they were warned to never touch their Paks, as it could cause them to grow defected if damaged. As a part of their training, they were forced to witness many neutralizations of their fellow species, which drilled the fear into them of becoming one of these "Defected."

"Hey, hey Red!" Purple ran over to him, holding two poop sodas and two bags of chips under the same brand, "Look at what I got us!" They were on break from training, as they had to prepare the voot simulation base for them on Irk. For now, the smeets were just waiting outside, playing and chatting.

The Irken looked over at his partner, smiling a bit as he took his snack, "Thanks..." Purple just smiled with a giant handful of chips in his mouth. It made Red laugh, the idiot could barely keep food out of his mouth for a second!

The two ate in silence, looking up at the stars in the sky as they sat on the maroon-dusted ground below them. Red eyes scanned each star, wondering how many of them were being used by his colony, and how many were in the process of being overthrown. It fascinated him to no end to think about exactly how they did it, and that he will one day be taking over planets, much like the rest of the people in his class of Irken.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye how Purple was eyeing him playfully. Setting down his trash next to him, he grinned at his friend for a moment,then pounced. The two laughed as punches and kicks were thrown, scratches were made and bite marks became prominent.

"Stupid Purple!" Red coughed out as another punch was thrown to his jaw, kicking the other in the groin.

Purple groaned in pain, punching him in the stomach hard. That caused a loud click to sound from Red's Pak, freezing them both in place from shock, "Red?" The other looked at him worriedly, and Red simply backed off.

What was this? He felt his stomach churn in knots, his eyes begin to water, and his heart begin to pound. It was so loud he assumed Purple could probably hear it. He was starting to tremble, confused. What were these feelings? What had happened to him? He was scared, not only from the new overwhelming emotions, but that he had become a defective.

"Red...?" Purple walked up to him, sitting down next to him, frowning slightly. The other was silent as they made eye contact, pure pain in Red's eyes.

He whispered to him, "Don't tell anyone what just happened...I don't want to die..." Purple simply nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

Since then, Purple and Red had become inseparable. Purple had formed a loyalty towards Red, and Red was learning from Purple how to control his new defect so that nobody ever found out.

* * *

Red made his way to the large observation room where Purple was, floating into the room with the floating device. He seemed to really enjoy using it, as it made him taller than normal. Purple looked up, hardly even noticing his entry. The Irken was obviously to caught up with tinkering on his smoke machine he had found laying in one of the storage units.

He grabbed himself a soda from the large pile of snacks they hoarded within the room for easy access, flipping open the silver cap with a "pop." Nothing was more satisfying to him than the small bubbling sound of the carbonation reating to the pressure release, well, other than actually drinking the soda itself.

"Hey Purple," Red floated to the control panel as he spoke, typing some coordinates for monitoring, "Ever wonder why Zim quit on us?"

Purple took his focus off the small machine, turning to his partner Tallest, "No, why should I? He's gone, isn't that what matters?"

The red Irken shrugged, "Well, it's not normal for invaders to defy their coding and lose their sense of loyalty," He sighed out the next words, "Even if they are defective idiots."

The large holographic screen in the center of the panel before them showed them Zim, who was inside of what appeared to be a human's house...A kitchen possibly? There was a tall man in a lab coat making some sort of human food, a small human girl using some system that looks as if it was modified with Irken technology, and two boys. One was Zim in his human disguise, sitting alongside the familiar face of who he called "Dib-worm" in the few calls they had together. Papers and notes, in both Irken and English, were sprawled across the dining table before them, indicating various ideas of things they could do to improve their planet.

Something stuck out to Red more so than the rest though. Zim was...smiling, and it had no intentions of being evil. It was a content smile, something Red knew very well. Was Zim's defect also an emotional defect?

Red shook his head a bit, clearing himself of his thoughts. Purple at this point had set his half-finished smoke machine nearby and floated up next to his partner, "I wonder why he's smiling...We're not supposed to feel any sort of happiness beyond victory!"

"Why is he smiling happily around these 'humans?'" Red frowned a bit, "What do they have that's an advantage over us?"

Purple shrugged, "We could just blow up their planet, they do seem to have something that could ruin our people."

Red thought about this. They could destroy the planet and move on, it would be the easiest path. The Almighty Red was a lot smarter tan his friend though, and he also knew they could research the humans and find out exactly what this is that can completely change an Irken.

"I don't want to destroy them," He decided after a long moment, "I want to find out what they are hiding and use it to our advantage. Set course for Earth, we're finding a human and figuring out what they know that we don't." Purple just stared at him in complete shock as Red floated towards the door. He looked back at his partner.

"Also, lasers are way better than smoke machines."

* * *

I actually worked longer on this bit than I have on any story I've ever written...I really like this story, and how I have it planned out. This chapter was more character development for Red than anything.

Plus, who doesn't love Invader Feef? You won't be seeing him again here, but I couldn't help but give him a small spot in the story, being my first Invader Zim OC.

I hope you guys enjoy and look forward to the next chapter!

- _ **Mixceny**_


	2. The Lost Girl

Gir came running into the kitchen, flailing and screaming in excitement, "The Tallests are coming! Mastah, The Tallests are coming!"

Both Zim and Dib, sitting at the table, looked at Gir with a shocked expression. They were both stunned, which confused Gir. Wasn't that was Zim always wanted from them, to see him succeed at something? They looked to each other, whispering for a moment.

"Mastah? Marry?" He looked between then as the pair turned back to him.

Zim slowly stood to his feet, making his way slowly towards the small robot. If the robot had a heart, it would be racing right now. Gir took a step back as his superior approached, shooting him a questioning look. What was he doing? Why was he getting so close? Was something wrong? He looked scared...

He felt himself lift off the ground, three fingers wrapping around his small torso. What was going on? "Mastah?" He called out again, looking at the Irken who was refusing to male contact with him.

He was carried to the door, and Gir started to struggle, "What's wrong mastah?" He knew something was off and he didn't like where this was going.

"We don't want them finding me." Zim said with a stoic voice, tossing him out the door. Gir bounced on the ground, front-flipping and landing on his head.

The little Irken assistant watched in horror, upside down, as Zim shut and locked the door. He just stayed there despite the small tinge of pain from his antennae being bent. It was nothing compared to what his systems were simulating. What was this? Pain? His instinct was telling him to get inside, and at first he tried to follow it.

"Mastah! Let Gir inside!" He pounded on the door, black oily tears leaking from his blue glass eyes, "Mary! Mastah!" His small body shook as he grew weak, but still pressed on.

This went on for hours, people walking past, some occasionally stopping and watching for a bit. Some knew Gir, feeling bad, and slowly, a pile of muffins and wrapped up tacos formed on the sidewalk. Others just avoided the scene, choosing to walk to the other side of the street to avoid the poor frantic machine. The sun went up, then down, the moon shining in full glory and stars sparkling in the night sky.

"W-what did Gir to wrong...?" Gir whimpered weakly, turning around and slumping down to the pavement step below, "I don't u-understand..." He hugged his knees, arms dented up from hitting the door.

Wiping his eyes clear of tears, he slowly got to his feet, spotting the pile of food. A small smile made its way to his face, at least someone seemed to care. All of it was small enough to fit in his head compartment, so naturally, he shoved it all inside, careful to keep the food from smashing. Making his way down the empty night streets, he thought about what he should do now. Most Sir units would automatically explode upon their masters rejection, but he was different.

He had a choice.

And he chose to live another day.

* * *

Many more days, actually. Gir spent several weeks roaming the city. Sure, he could have easily left for space, but he enjoyed human life. He wanted a new partner honestly, someone who actually appreciated him for who he was, and enjoyed the simple things in life, like tacos!

Eventually, he found her. Sitting on a street side with a small jar near her labeled "Food" she was clearly poor, her clothes tattered and torn. She didn't have shoes, but a small electric blue anklet wrapped around her ankle, red and purple beads on each loose end of the string. Her jeans, torn on the knees and up the legs, had a faded galaxy pattern to them. They had obviously been worn a while, all the crystal stars had fallen off and the blue from the jeans was starting to show through.

Her shirt was black, sleeveless, and had a few holes in the stomach area. It showed where her naval was pierced, a small gemstone reflecting the light on her torso. Her tank top said "Keep calm eat muffins!" With an image of a horse, broken up from the tears, eating a muffin. It was all pretty faded, but you could make out that the text was a yellow, and the pony had a blonde mane and a purple toned body. On her arms she had thin, teared gloves, like something you'd find at a cheap Halloween store. Her left arm's glove was striped white and black, fingerless, and it went up to her upper forearm. The other accessory was a black fishnet that only went to her elbow. There was also a small black wristband on that one under the fishnet, but it seemed almost attached to her skin, and had an Irken word. It was so faded that it was nearly illegible though.

Her hair was a faded electric blue, her natural purple tones starting to shine through, and she had a grey beanie to hide the top part of her head. It was fairly straight, but curled towards the ends. It covered her left eye for some reason in a sidesweep fashion, while the revealed eye was a bright amber. She reminded Gir of an older, happier Gaz, as she seemed quite bright despite her circumstances. A smile was visible on her face as she sang a familiar tune that Gir remembered hearing on the radio.

Gir pulled a taco from his head compartment, deciding he wanted to try to communicate with her. She seemed nice enough from a distance, and her skin-and-bones weight told him that she'd be more than willing to share a meal with him. The robot made his way towards the girl, smiling up at her.

"Haii!" He shouted, flailing his free hand in an attempt to wave. She was much taller than him, so he was nervous that she wouldn't notice him.

Thankfully, she did, cutting off her song. The small crowd around her departed, a few dropping small coins into the food jar.

"Hi there, little one!" She smiled at him, having a bright, cheerful sound to her voice.

Gir looked at the taco in his hand, then at her, holding it up to the girl, "Do ya wanna eat lunch with meh?" Her eye lit up at the sight of the food, nodding quickly and taking the small meal from his hand.

"Thanks," She pulled the wrapper back, stomach growling in anticipation as the scent filled her nostrils, "So what's your name, little guy?" She took a bight, a slight moan of contempt escaping her lips.

The tiny robot was bubbling with joy as he pulled a muffin from his head, settling himself down beside her, "Gir!" He took a bite, saying something that only few could understand, "Smo whuts smchur narme?"

The girl laughed at Gir, then shrugged a bit, "Nobody knows. They call me 'The Lost Girl,' since I seem so happy." She quickly finished her food, sighing happily to finally have a meal.

"The lost girl?" Gir questioned, he'd heard something similar before. What was it..."You mean like..." Aha! "You mean like 'The Lost Boys?'"

Her head bobbed a bit as he looked up at the sky, "Yeah. Like the story Peter Pan, I'm a lost girl."

"What's a 'Peter Pan?'" Gir had never heard of that much, he was curious. He knew that humans had these 'fairy-tales' that they told children, but he'd never heard one himself, since Zim hated them with a passion.

Amber eye met the blue glass eyes of Gir with surprise, "You've never heard the story of Peter Pan?" He shook his head, and she leaned forward slightly, knees raised slightly. She rested her arms on her knees, one dangling off, one holding her chin as she just stared at him for a minute, "Let me tell you then, once upon a time..."

The two sat there for hours after her story, talking about everything from other stories to what happened today. The sun was far gone by time they took a pause, sprinkles of rain being what causes them to stop.

The lost girl looked at the sky, sighing a bit and standing up, "Oh fun, rain..."

"Ah!" He squeaked as a drop hit his head, shaking it off like a dog. He knew he'd need to find refugee soon, as he would rust in water.

His friend seemed to realize this, quickly grabbing him up and diving into an alleyway as it began to pour down above them. Gir sighed in relief, looking back at where they just were. The concrete was already damp with water, small puddles building up. He felt himself he set back on the ground, and watched as his friend sat alongside him. She brought her knees to her chest, resting her head on them and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Gir sat next to her, and they just stayed there in silence for a while. The only noises around them were the occasional car and the constant patter of the pouring rain not far away from them.

"So...You were abandoned by this 'Zim?'" She turned her head to face him as she spoke, a look of remorse in her eyes.

Gir nodded, "Yeah, they said they didn't wanna be found..." He sighed a bit, looking at her, "It feels weird to be away from mastah for so long."

"Hey..." She smiled at him sadly, "Maybe I could be your new master?" He perked up, liking the idea of this, "After all, we know each other's story now...We're both a couple lost kids, looking for Peter Pan."

Gir nodded, looking out at the rain, thinking about everything she'd told him earlier. She had no family, she assumed they'd left her as a kid. All she had was an anklet from them and her wristband to give her any clues. Neither said much though, so she simply lived on, hoping one day she'd find out who her family was.

"Yeah." He finally spoke, "You can be my mastah." He smiled some, scooting a little closer to her. She yawned and buries her face into her knees.

"Good night, Gir." She mumbled, feeling tired from everything that had happened today.

The small unit leaned against her, setting himself into energy-saving mode, which was the closest thing he had to sleeping.

* * *

So friggin cute ahh I love their friendship so much. I absolutely love her already, and I hope you guys like our little "Lost Girl" too.

Please review, it motivates me to write these things.

-Mixceny


End file.
